Dark Secrets of the Black Rose Witch
by BitterSweetTimes
Summary: Just when things start settling down from the Dark Signers war and the Ark Cradle incident, a new threat comes heading towards Aki's direction. Hidden secrets and shocking discoveries are revealed that occurred 5000 years ago. Will Aki be able to face this challenge or will the truth prove to be too much for her? One thing she did know; it was a life and death situation.


The sky gave off colours of red, orange and yellow, signifying the time to be around sunset. However, black smoke ruined the beautiful mix of hues, as the scene was dark and gave off an uneasy feeling. A young girl stood, her head hanged down with shame and sorrow. Her gaze settled on the burning flames that slowly danced their way towards her. The heat emitting from the fire broke her body out into sweat as she fidgeted from the discomfort. Her breaths were sharp and heavy from the hazardous fumes surrounding her. Pain shot up through her abdomen and arms where thick ropes bounded her to a wooden pole, which would soon to be burnt with the girl.

Why? That one question was eating away at her mind. Why did this happen? What did she do to deserve this? Everything was going well until now. She looked down at her pale arm to find a claw mark that represented a dragon feet, lightly glowing a crimson red. The mark was bestowed upon her and four other people, together they were all known as the Signers. The birthmarks were different, there was the head, body, claw and tail of the Crimson Dragon. She was a chosen signer by the Crimson Priestess, who severed as the selector of who should bear those marks, and thanks to her status all the nobles respected her clan.

Her nation lived as the lower class and held powers of a psychic, beings that can summon duel monsters and cause real damage. Since she was selected, life as lower class was easy, however, it didn't last. When her duty as a Signer was complete everything went downhill from there. She felt betrayal, anger, sadness and… a hunger for vengeance. The growing hatred she ignited in her heart grew more and more, minute by minute as she helplessly watched the events before her.

She squinted her eyes just enough to see her people go through a torturous hell. Mothers and children were being separated from each other, as the women were held as slaves. Their necks, wrists and ankles were chained together, as they were all connected into one silver chain. Children of different ages were being drowned in nearby rivers until they suffocated and died. Men were being harshly whipped on their bare backs to the point where blood started oozing from their wounds. Their torture continued as they waited to be put out of their misery, and that was being hanged.

Her red eyes narrowed in fury as they leaked out warm tears. It wasn't fair! Even powerless children were suffering and being killed! The flames gently brushed against her skin as she let out a piercing scream into the air. Her cry caught the attention of all the villagers, stopping them in their tracks. They jumped and cheered as they watch the poor girl scream while the fire burnt her body into ashes. Behind them, the psychics begged and cried for their leader's release.

The girl forced herself to bear the searing pain that was shooting up all over her body. She wasn't going to die yet. Not until she made a point go through their sick minds. With the last of her strength, the girl raised her head, shaking with pain, and cried, "This is not over. I swear on the Crimson Dragon that I will make sure that all of you will suffer the same fate as me and my people! Just all of you wait! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" With that, the fire consumed her. Before her eyes burnt into the black dust, the girl smiled in satisfaction when she saw the fear spread on all of the villagers' faces. Her eyes closed as the fire finished her off.

The rustics slowly began to relax as they watched what once her body, being whisked away into the air. Wicked smiles reached all the way to their eyes, laughing in pleasure. Their smiles transformed into straight lines as they turned to face the weeping captives in annoyance. Many were hitting their heads and letting out harsh cries, despair covered their hearts at the loss of the girl. Whipping sounds echoed in the air followed by screams of agony…nothing could save them now. Before the fire could spread across the village a short man, who carried a silver bucket of water, ran towards the growing fire. The water that the men tossed washed away the blazes, leaving behind soggy ashes that covered the floor.

The villagers resumed their work not noticing from afar, a young women stood on a rooftop. Her long, carrot hair flowed in the wind as her grey eyes watched their every move. Making sure that nobody was watching, the orange-headed girl jumped from her place and gracefully landed on the platoon, where the black ashes lay. Taking out a small bottle, the girl hurriedly grabbed a pinch of the dark powder and sprinkled it inside the bottle. Placing the bottle back in her pocket, she smiled in amusement as the people continued their torture on the psychics. They had no idea what was coming to them. Without wasting any time, she raced on the roofs of well-built houses to reach her destination. Her home.

The darkness of the room was unwelcoming as were the toxic scents emitting from the various substances inside different containers. Bubbling sounds broke any silence that would have belonged there, as the orange-head slowly walked towards a table made from marble. Hazel colored papers were piled up on the desk, covering any space available. She held out her arm to push away the worn out papers, not minding if any dropped onto the ground. The girl excitedly left the bottle containing the ashes on the empty space of the table and walked towards a wooden bookshelf.

Her fingers clamped together to from a fist as she brought her hand up to the side of the shelf and gently tapped on it. Just when her fist made contact with the last knock, the shelf moved away from her, revealing a secret entrance. As her excitement grew out of control, the girl ran towards the bottle and quickly entered the opened doorway. The shelf returned to its place, removing any signs of light inside the passage. At that moment, torches that hanged on the walls lite up, allowing the girl to see her way through the tunnel. Her movements were slow as she anticipated what would be the most exciting moment she would experience.

Her eyes rested on the floor where a giant opening in a shape of a circle resided. She grinned as she carefully walked towards the opening, her heels created tapping noises when they made contact with the floor. Inching closer to the hole, a pale green light emitted from it, accompanied with a misty smoke. Her feet reached the brim of the opening as she smirked at the pleasant sight and scent that greeted her. Her hazy eyes scanned the bubbling substance as she evilly smirked.

Not being able to wait any longer, the girl removed the lid from the little container in her hand and tipped the ashes into the substance below. Without a moment's hesitation, the girl moved away from the opening. The green substance began to rise and producing larger bubbles. The liquid reached the top of the opening but not enough to overflow from it. Instead, misty smokes travelled from the green liquid and across the floor. The lethal scent became even stronger, however, the girl's grin only grew larger.

The flowing vapor rose from the floor and twirled into the air, the substance shot up with it letting itself be surrounded by the smoke. The mist continued to spin until it turned into a tornado, staying in one place. Its winds became stronger but the girl managed to stay on her two feet with ease. Her orange hair flew in different directions as she stood and enjoyed the show. The liquid, surrounded by the haze, slowly took form of a female. When it took shape the tornado was engulfed into the green body, changing into a human. Bones started to grow and were joined with developing muscles. The two elements then were secured by artificial skin that began to cover every inch of the body.

The figure levitated from the opening and onto the floor in front of the orange-head. The body stood motionless and completely unclothed. The orange-head inspected the new creation, walking around her in circles. Brownish-gold eyes, fair pale skin, dark burgundy hair that reached her shoulders and two longs bangs on each side of her heart-shaped face. More bangs hung from her forehead, covering any expression she had. "Wonderful," the girl said, pleased with the outcome, "No faults, no misplacements of body parts and by the looks of it, no organ dysfunctions. Phase 1 success and now it is time for phase 2."

The girl raised her hand and gently placed it on the body's head. Her eyes changed from grey to orange as her hand began to glow the same shade as her eyes. The body illuminated the same colours and transformed into a small, magenta orb. Her eyes and hand stopped glowing as she stared at the radiant stone. Carefully, the girl closed her fingers around the orb, afraid she may break it. Now it was time to put the plan to motion.

On the other side of town, things weren't settling down. Women continuously cried their hearts out while being dragged, whipped and slapped. Pregnant mothers were separated from the group of slaves as they were forced into abortion. Cries echoed in the area as a young mother thrashed against the two men pushing her on the ground. Wet tears streamed down her face, she didn't want this. She wanted to keep her growing baby and she was going to keep resisting whatever those dogs were dishing out at her.

Her body began to tire but she forced herself to keep fighting. She wouldn't let them do this, sadly her effort were in vain. Despite her attempts, the men's strength out matched hers as they waited for the third man to strike her growing stomach. The man grinned and rose a wooden log above his head ready to abort the child. The log came crashing down but was halted by a small, creamy hand. Shocked, the three men turned to be greeted by the orange-head's presence.

"I would not do that if I were you," their eyes widened at the sinister voice. Her eyes were shadowed by her long, orange bangs on either side of her face. Orange locks that reached her waist flowed gently in the calm air. She stood protectively above the pregnant women and smirked widely at the abusers. Before they could blink, her hand swiped at the chest of the man holding the log. Red blood shot out from the wound, staining the ground and her hand. Everyone gasped in surprise as they watched the crimson liquid drip from her coloured fingers. The man dropped the wood and took in a sharp breath before collapsing on the floor. The other two holding the women down let her go, watching the motionless body. They couldn't believe what happened as the girl slowly turned to face them.

"You're…Shara," they said as their eyes only became wider each passing second, "the Witch of Black Magic!" Shara smiled.  
"It's quite an honor to know that you can recognize who I am. I must have a great reputation on my hands." She quietly giggled just as her face turned into a stern look. They backtracked a little, afraid for their lives. Instead, she turned to the trembling women below her. When their eyes connected, the girl withdrew in fear as Shara calmly crouched next to her. "It's alright. There is nothing to worry about. I am not planning to kill you but instead help you." The girl stayed in her place, watching Shara with curious eyes. Was she speaking the truth? She didn't know if she could trust a witch, especially after what she saw with her killing that man.

The young witch held out the magenta orb that she created earlier. The girl eyed it with more curiosity. Just what is the witch's intention? "Swallow this. This object will be the only thing that can save you and our fellow psychics." The pregnant women held doubt to her heart, but decided to think it over. If this could really save them then she needed to trust Shara. Hesitantly, she nodded and opened her mouth. Shara gently smiled and placed the tiny object in her mouth. In one quick gulp, the ball entered into the women.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" After hearing what Shara said, the two men knew that the pregnant women needed to die. Whatever, the orange-head gave that girl, it was definitely trouble.

Without thinking, the men dashed towards their prey only to meet with Shara's foot. They were knocked to the ground as the orange-head pivoted around to face the shocked girl. "Run and don't ever look back! Protect that baby. After 5000 years this baby's generation will give birth to the world's destruction and revenge for us! Now go! I will cover for you." Heeding every word, the women and managed to get away from the people's view.

Out of frustration, all the villagers attacked Shara who fended them off easily. They couldn't do anything now except to have a search party for the women. Confident that the girl managed to escape, the young witch jumped from the ground and landed swiftly on her feet onto one of the rooftops. The villagers stared at her with anger, forgetting what the young girl could really do. She let out small giggles before lifting her head into the sky and laughed hysterically. Their look of anger returned to fear as they started to tremble.

"All though we have to wait for another 5000 years, it will be worth it to see all of you suffer at the mercy of the Crimson Priestess you ruthlessly murdered! Beware! BEWARE!" With that, Shara disappeared from their sights. They looked from their right to their left, searching for the frightening witch. If her words were true, then they could be looking at a world of misery. Shara stood behind the wall of a wooden house. Yes. They definitely don't know what was coming to them. She walked towards her hideout and smiled. Let the party being.


End file.
